jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Female Fiancées' Fun
| rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=1 | words= | pub_date=May 18th, 1996 | update=May 18th, 1996 May 20th, 1996 (revised) | current_status= }} Female Fiancées' Fun is written by Sebastian Weinberg and was published online on May 18th, 1996.Post at FFML Description Plot Early one morning at "Ucchan's" Ukyou Kuonji hears a knocking at the door which is a frantic Akane Tendo with a problem. Letting the girl in she learns that Shampoo tired to feed Ranma Saotome some sort of lust herb and Akane ended up eating it instead. Akane needs a girl she can trust with some martial arts skills to keep her controlled else she mind end up doing something with Ranma that would se her married. Ukyou offers her the restaurant store room which can be barred and padlocked. Later as the place opens for business she hears a noise from the store room and peeks through the small window in the store room door to see Akane vigorously masturbating. Three hours later and Konatsu approaches Ukyou about them needing more flour and fetching it from the store room. Ukyou leave him in charge of the grill and goes to get the flour herself so that he won't stumble across Akane. inside she find Akane is almost totally naked now and has be using the snapped off end of a broom handle as a makeshift dildo. Ukyou picks up the sack of flour and tries to sneak out only for Akane to latch onto her, claiming she needs help. Akane tells her she doesn't want to do this with a boy when under the influence of such a drug and if Ukyou doesn't help she'll knock her out and go after Ranma. Accusing Akane of blackmailing her, Ukyou finds herself being kissed as the Tendo daughter admits she hasn't been able to climax yet, probably a side effect of the drug. Ukyou agrees, planning to use Akane relaxing as an opportunity to knock the other girl out. Only she find Akane sobbing and holds her as she cries. With some guidance from Akane, Ukyou inserts the dildo into Akane and begins pumping it in and out. As this takes place, Akane points out that it is good practise for the pair of them because if one of them ends up marrying Ranma, and given he is a cold water magnet, some sort of sapphic play would probably happen in the future. Changing hands Ukyou tries a new idea and pinches Akane's nipples. The two girls then try a different position with the dildo before Akane tries rubbing her sex against Ukyou's leg, feeling a need to hold Ukyou. Ukyou's body is now starting to get a little excited thanks to all the contact with Akane's body and eventually the pair climax, one after the other. As they caress each other in the aftermath Akane admits that while no longer feeling she is about to go insane, her body is still very horny. Ukyou says with a twinkle, "Back to work." Kontasu comes looking for the flour and upon seeing Akane and Ukyou in a sixty-nine position quietly takes the sack of flour and exits the store room. In the days that come Konatsu begins acting and dressing like a woman with renewed vigour, Akane is blushing every time she sees Ranma's female form naked or half naked, and Ranma has noticed that Akane and Ukyou are getting along better. Notes FFML Posting History *Story 18/05/96 *Story (revision) 20/05/96 See Also Other External Links *[http://www.bast-enterprises.de/ranma/fiancees.html ''Female Fiancées' Fun at Bast!'s Ranma 1/2 Page] *[http://stfan.free.fr/lemon.php?fanfic=Female%20Fianc%E9es%B4%20Fun&chapter=000808 Female Fiancées' Fun at] The Ranma 1/2 Lemon Stories Archive References Category:Lemon F/F Category:Lemon Fsolo